


Through a Carousal of Agony

by peachy_pills



Series: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Getting together as the world ends, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Tags Are Hard, Time Loop, lots of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_pills/pseuds/peachy_pills
Summary: Gakushuu and Yuuma are in a never-ending time loop of their third year.⟣➵ Will tomorrow ever come? Will we make it through the night? Can we take another step? We've done everything we can. If we find a way to change, if we step into the light, then we'll never be the same and it all will fade to black.
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu & Isogai Yuuma, Asano Gakushuu/Isogai Yuuma
Series: The Most Beautiful Moment in Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170575
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Through a Carousal of Agony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanganronpaFan0519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaFan0519/gifts).



> so omg this was kind of rushed lmao
> 
> there is another part in this series that comes straight after, so be tuned!
> 
> credits to @gwendee for the unfinished fic collection. this was inspired by the karushuu time loop one, so check it out!

**Gakushuu and Yuuma are in a never-ending time loop of their third year.**

  
  
  


Yuuma’s first run starts in his third year. 3-E’s teacher is rather interesting, an unkillable mach 20 octopus dubbed Korosensei. Everything is perfectly fine.

  
  
  


Though the way Asano looks at him is unsettling and makes him shiver. Those shining violet eyes (since when were they  _ that _ bright?) holds a desperation for something Yuuma doesn’t know. He hopes that he can figure it out someday and help Asano.

  
  
  


Maehara tells him that it’s nothing, that Asano was just an asshole who wanted to knock everyone down.

  
  
  


Yuuma  _ knows _ that something is wrong, but he can’t figure it out. 

  
  
  


3-E goes through a few kidnappings, poisoning, and is almost killed multiple times. Though, why can’t they still kill Korosensei?

  
  
  


Closer to the end of the year, Asano approaches Yuuma. “I, uh, need your help,” he pleads, and Yuuma’s heart softens, “Please.”

  
  
  


Yuuma nods. “Do you want to come to the, uh, the library to discuss what you need?” he asks gently, and Asano nods his head quickly. 

  
  
  


“I’ll meet you at five,” and he leaves Yuuma standing there, bewildered on why Asano would need  _ his _ help.

  
  
  


When five is slowly coming, Yuuma finishes his shift at the restaurant and goes to the public library and finds Asano there, pouring over time loop books.

  
  
  


“Never thought you were a fan of science fiction,” Yuuma teases as he wraps his arms around Asano. The strawberry blonde shrieks before whirling around.

  
  
  


“Isogai-kun,” he grumbles, “You’re early.”

  
  
  


“You’re early too,” Yuuma points out. He pulls a seat next to Asano and sits down. 

  
  
  


“I miss you,” Asano blurts out and tugs him closer. He says the most chilling sentence Yuuma has ever heard, “You always forget.”

  
  
  


“What do you mean, I always forget?” Yuuma asks, confused. “Forget what?”

  
  
  


“Just promise me something,” Asano says, clinging onto Yuuma like it’s his lifeline, “Don’t forget.”

  
  
  


_ “I won’t-” _

  
  
  


_ “What do you mean, I always forget?” _

  
  
  


Yuuma wakes up in sweat, and a whirl of memories hits him and he vomits on the side of his bead. The last thing he remembers is Korosensei and Reaper fighting next to the 3-E classroom and Kayano was bleeding out on the grass and Asano-

  
  
  


He pulls out his phone and checks the date. It’s not March anymore, and he’s one year past and it’s  _ May _ , the same month Korosensei comes to 3-E.

  
  
  


Yuuma still has Asano’s number saved, and he calls the younger, anxiously waiting and waiting-

  
  
  


“Yuuma?” a soft voice calls, and Yuuma sobs. “Oh my gods, you remember which means you are stuck with me-“

  
  
  


“Gakushuu, what happened?” he screams and cries. “Whats happening?”

  
  
  


There’s a chilling silence on the other end of the call. 

  
  
  


“I'm so sorry, Yuuma, but we’re in a time loop of our third year.”

  
  
  


Yuuma leaps out of bed and tosses on some clothes. “I still have your address.”

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry Yuuma, I’m so sorry.” Gakushuu repeats it like a mantra, “I’m so sorry.”

  
  
  


“I’m coming over,” he says and hangs up. He gets onto his bike and rides quickly to the Asano household, through the pouring rain.

  
  
  


(It was raining last year at the same time)

  
  
  


When he finally reaches the house, the gates are already open, and Gakushuu is waiting for him, tears streaking down his face like a river. They both go in, soaked and sobbing and clinging to each other.

  
  
  


“It’s my fourth iteration,” Gakushuu laughs wetly into Yuuma’s shoulder. Then, “What do you remember?”

  
  
  


“We met at the library, a-and you told me to not forget.” he sniffles. “What should we do?”

  
  
  


Gakushuu laughs again. “Anything. Anything you want to do.”

  
  
  


For Yuuma’s second run, Gakushuu plays a different role. He’s a cold and indifferent ace of the school, and Yuuma is still the kind-hearted person he is. He tries to make sure everything goes alright, and then Gakushuu threatens to expel him.

  
  
  


“Why? Just, why?”

  
  
  


A pause. “This happened the first time. I was an asshole, and 3-E won the tournament.”

  
  
  


“Didn’t the exchange students also get beat up?”

  
  
  


“Touché.”

  
  
  


It all happens without a single thing wrong, and Gakushuu tells him that the students were beat up again. Yuuma holds him tightly, and they cry and wonder what went wrong.

  
  
  


“Your dad is an asshole,” Yuuma tells him. 

  
  
  


Gakushuu tells him what happened in the first iteration, how he manipulated Takebayashi and tried to stop 3-E from rising. Yuuma doesn’t judge him.

  
  
  


“It’s okay,” he says, “You learned from your mistakes.” Gakushuu clings to him like a child who lost their stuffed animal. Yuuma wonders when he was last hugged by someone else.

  
  
  


One day, Yuuma drags him to the yearly lantern festival. The lanterns they create are beautiful and elegant, and they are glowing in the air. 

  
  
  


That’s when they have their first kiss. Yuuma pins Gakushuu to the wall while exploring the latter’s mouth with Gakushuu moaning and whimpering. The sounds are a melody to his ears, and he loves it.

  
  
  


(He’ll have to thank Bitch-sensei for the kissing lessons later)

  
  
  


Towards the end of this year, Yuuma tells him something. 

  
  
  


“I’m scared that we’ll end back here without a way out. I’m scared that this loop will end, and we’ll all die forever. I’m scared, Shuu.”

  
  
  


“Then,” Gakushuu says, “let’s study about time loops even more.” They pour over books and the internet, neglecting some of their studies and extracurricular activities to learn and learn.

  
  
  


(Maybe, just maybe, he kisses Gakushuu multiple times and  _ maybe _ they made out but that's besides the point)

  
  
  


Finally, when the time comes, Gakushuu sneaks up onto the hill where 3-E is and stands next to Yuuma, both watching the world end, Korosensei and Reaper clashing again before finally blowing up.

  
  
  


Behind the gore and blood, there is the most beautiful sunrise Yuuma has ever seen.

  
  
  


They end up in their beds again, and Yuuma cries and screams. They will have to restart once again, and they’ll have to see the world end continuously.

  
  
  


“Yuuma,” Gakushuu later tells him, “the world is always more beautiful in every iteration.”

  
  
  


“Oh,” Yuuma says.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry for dragging you into this,” Gakushuu whispers. “I’m so sorry, Yuuma.” Yuuma can’t say anything. Gakushuu must know it, because he smiles ruefully, laced with regret.

  
  
  


This time, Gakushuu is throwing himself to more and more piles of books that Yuuma once loved reading. He picks the first one up.  _ Why Some People Go In Timeloops. _

  
  
  


Yuuma throws the books away and weeps until Gakushuu sees him and they rock eachother to sleep under the everlasting crescent moon.

  
  
  


“The moon’s beautiful,” Gakushuu remarks.

  
  
  


“It is,” Yuuma agrees.

  
  
  


Maehara dares them to make out in a library. They do, because there will be no lasting consequences, and they both are adventurous. Yuuma applies Bitch-sensei’s newer techniques, and Gakushuu almost faints with a pretty blush.

  
  
  


Gakushuu catches a cold, and his father still forces him to go to school and continue his extracurriculars. Yuuma wants to give the chairman a piece of his mind, but Gakushuu says otherwise. Instead, he takes care of the strawberry blonde, giving him medication, bundling him up with clothes, and lot’s of kisses.

  
  
  


Gakushuu may call him cringey, but he loves it, even if he doesn’t admit it.

  
  
  


A few weeks later, before the end of the world, Gakushuu tells him that he has a plan.

  
  
  


“After this run, you should only have one more redo, and then graduation arrives.”

  
  
  


It doesn’t escape his notice that Gakushuu said you, not us _. _

  
  
  


“Gakushuu, what are you planning?” he asks, “Don’t sacrifice yourself. We can find another way.”

  
  
  


But Gakushuu is an Asano, and Asano’s are forever stubborn.

  
  
  


“Give this to me after this iteration, will you?”

  
  
  


It’s the end of the world again, and Reaper and Korosensei are fighting.

  
  
  


Reaper stabs Korosensei with his ugly tentacles, and they scream. For once, Korosensei doesn’t have his trademark grin in place. 

  
  
  


Yuuma gasps when Gakushuu stands up. 

  
  
  


“I’ll kill him.” Gakushuu says, “I still have my kinetic vision.” He leaps from the ground, straight into the battle that will kill him. Yuuma watches with horror has Gakushuu kicks and slashes at the monster.

  
  
  


“Don’t! Gakushuu, DON’T! COME BACK!” Other 3-E students start screaming similar statements too.

  
  
  


“ASANO, IT’S DANGEROUS!”

  
  
  


“COME BACK!”

  
  
  


“GAKUSHUU! GAKUSHUU, COME BACK! DON’T LEAVE!”

  
  
  


Multiple classmates have to restrain Yuuma from going in. Yuuma still fights hard, screaming and pleading for Gakushuu to come back.

  
  
  


Gakushuu is stabbing the Reaper, but there is a tentacle that even he doesn’t see that pierces from behind-

  
  
  


Gakushuu looks at Yuuma for one last time, smiling in that way that makes Yuuma’s heart flutter but this time it doesn’t-

  
  
  


before falling

  
  
  


and falling

  
  
  


_ and falling _

  
  
  


and they rush out, catching Gakushuu’s broken body, blood streaming from the wounds.

  
  
  


“Remember what-what I said,” Gakushuu croaks out and Yuuma holds his hands tightly, “One more run.”

  
  
  


“Gakushuu, Shuu, please don’t leave me,” Yuuma sobs desperately. Karasuma wraps the wound tightly with his torn-up shirt, but they all know it’s hopeless. Gakushuu is going to die tonight, and Yuuma will never forgive himself.

  
  
  


Gakushuu smiles with that clever glint in his eyes that Yuuma loves, before his eyes go blank and his muscles go slack, and he exhales one last time.

  
  
  


Around them, moonflowers and violets and roses are blooming all around them, wrapping Gakushuu up before exploding into glimmering lights that look so similar to the lanterns they released.

  
  
  


(Can you hear me screaming? Please don’t leave me-)

  
  
  


Yuuma ends back in his bed, but this time, he’s alone. 3-E calls each other multiple times, now that they are into the secret. They all know what hasn’t happened yet, and they have the power to change it without a single repercussion.

  
  
  


He remembers all the little things Gakushuu did and had. How he blushed prettily. How he pouted whenever Yuuma disagreed with him. How his hands were smaller than Yuuma’s own. How he always submitted to Yuuma when they made out.

  
  
  


Gakushuu was the light in Yuuma’s life, and now the light was smothered out, leaving a black void for eternity.


End file.
